A New Fairy
by JakeWesker358
Summary: Sakura Ayako is a strapping young wizard who wishes to join a powerful wizard guild and become one of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore. However, she has been turned down by the guilds she already tried to join since they didn't approve of her type of magic. She hopes that the guild master of Fairy Tail will make an exception. Language, gore, and lemons lay ahead my friends.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Magnolia

**Chapter 1:**

 **Welcome to Magnolia**

Sakura Ayako is just your average everyday 16 year old that has only one dream: to join a wizards guild and become one of the strongest wizards in the world. But that may be difficult for her, since she has been turned down by the three other guilds she tried to join. She has an incredible amount of magic energy, but when she revealed the type of wizard that she was, they sent her away. With only 100,000 jewel left to her name after the boat ride, she is hoping to find her own place and try to join the Fairy Tail guild which she reads about all the time in Sorcerer Weekly.

She arrives at the Magnolia harbor on a beautiful Wednesday morning, and the first thing that she can think about is getting something to eat.

"Excuse me," she asks the captain of the boat, "where do you recommend would be the best place to be for me to get something to eat?"

"Well," the captain said putting his finger to his chin, "I'd have to say the Magnolia Café would be your best bet. It's about a half a mile down the road on your left. There's a huge sign that says 'Magnolia Café', you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much, captain," she said with a wave and exited the boat. She saw a bulletin board off to the side that had a lot of information about the city, but the only thing she was looking for was a map. And lo and behold, there was a stack of maps neatly folded in a plastic container attached to the board.

With her suitcase in hand, she grabbed a map and began walking toward the café. "Hmm, it seems that the café is straight down the road, just like he said. With luck, not only will I get my belly filled, I might just meet a few wizards too!"

Without even thinking, she darted towards the diner but she only made it about halfway there before she bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground. Luckily her suitcase was able to cushion the impact on her butt, but the same couldn't be said for the person she ran into.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura said standing up and bowing once. "Here, let me help you up." She held out her hand to the person on the ground.

The person took Sakura's hand and the first thing she noticed was the pink emblem on her hand. "Hey, I know that mark; you're a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

Dusting herself off, the girl said in a cheerful voice, "You bet I'm a member of Fairy Tail! My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"Oh, um," she spoke timidly, "my name is Sakura; Sakura Ayako." Just then, her stomach growled very loudly.

"Sounds like you could use a bite to eat, Sakura," Lucy said with a smile. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch and then we can go back to my house and get to know each other."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me," Sakura laughed rubbing the back of her head. "I mean you just met me, and you're offering to buy me food?"

"Yeah," Lucy said with a chuckle, "I mean, I did the same thing for Natsu and Happy when we first met. Don't worry about asking who they are, I'm very certain you'll meet them soon, considering they love to show up at my apartment completely uninvited and it annoys the ever living crap out of me that I just wanna summon my strongest Celestial spirit and teach them that a girl needs her privacy!"

"You're preaching to the choir, right there, Lucy" she said putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Then her stomach growls even louder.

"Come on; let's head over to the café before you die of starvation."

They go to the café and Lucy tells Sakura that she can order whatever she feels like and that she would take care of the bill.

 _Wow,_ Sakura thought to herself, _are_ all _Fairy Tail wizards_ this _nice to new people?_

While at the café, they talk about girl stuff like makeup, boys, what kind of outfits they think look cute/sexy, etc. Then Sakura remembers something Lucy said when she was talking about Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, Lucy, I have a question," she said timidly.

"Sure, what is it?" the blonde replied.

"When we bumped into each other earlier, you said something about summoning Celestial spirits. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you by chance a Celestial wizard?"

"Yes, I am a Celestial wizard," she nodded. "So what kind of wizard are you, Sakura?"

Sakura tensed at the question. This is the same question that the guild masters of the previous guilds she tried to join asked her, but when she told them the truth, they shoved her out the door.

"I wish I could tell you, Lucy," she responded sadly, "but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"How come?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"It's complicated, really," she said looking out the window. "I've tried to join three other guilds, but when I told them what type of wizard I am, they threw me out and said to never come back."

Lucy sat there in silence for a brief moment, then reached into her satchel and placed the money for the meal on the table. "Come on, let's go to my place and relax, then I can take you to master Makarov and we'll see what he can do."

"Thank you for treating me to lunch, Lucy," Sakura said, thankfully. _I can't believe that I've already made my first new friend. I think I'm gonna love it here, provided I don't get turned down by the guild master of Fairy Tail._

"Like I said, it's no problem at all," the blonde wizard replied. "My apartment is just a little ways down the road from here; come on!"

They arrived at Lucy's apartment about twenty minutes later and all Sakura could do was stand there in awe.

"This is your apartment?" she asked.

"You bet," Lucy said with a smile. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

Sakura entered the abode and left her suitcase by the door. "Care for something to drink?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"A glass of ice water, if you don't mind," Sakura replied. "Do you mind if I smoke while I'm here?"

"As long as you open the window and light some incense afterwards."

Sakura reached into her satchel and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She put one in her mouth and lit it with a match. Breathing in the nicotine, she exhaled slowly and felt her nerves starting to relax.

Lucy emerged from the kitchen not long after that with two glasses of ice water and sat one down on a coaster on the end table next to the couch that her new friend was sitting on. Taking a seat in the recliner across from Sakura, Lucy took a sip of her water and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Sakura," Lucy said breaking the silence in the room, "before we head over to the guild hall, I want to know something."

"You still wanna know what type of wizard I am, don't you?" Sakura asked as if she had just read Lucy's mind.

"Wow, it feels like you just read my mind," the blonde wizard chuckled. "Yes, I'd still like to know what kind of wizard you are."

Taking another drag of her cigarette, she exhaled slowly and contemplated on whether or not she should tell Lucy now, or wait until after she talked to the Fairy Tail guild master. She must have been spacing out for a while, because Lucy snapped her fingers to get Sakura's attention.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Sakura," she called. "Anyone in there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura responded, "I was just thinking about something. Before I tell you what type of wizard I am, could you show me one of your Celestial spirits? I've never met a Celestial wizard before, so I have no idea how their magic works."

"Sure thing; but I expect to know what magic you use afterwards."

"I'll tell you everything, Lucy, I promise."

"Alright then," the blonde stood up and reached in the satchel on her belt and pulled out a golden key. "Now, open Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

As if out of nowhere, a very handsome guy appeared out of the magic circle and landed right in between Sakura and Lucy.

"It's been a while since you last called me, Lucy," he said pressing his sunglasses to his face. "What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, Loki, I'd like for you to meet a new friend of mine." she pointed behind her spirit. "This is my new friend Sakura Ayako."

Loki politely walked up to Sakura and traced her over with his eyes, and then he put one hand to his chest and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Sakura. My name is Loki, the strongest of the Zodiac Celestial spirits. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other if you're gonna be hanging around Lucy. Now if that's all, I really must be going, because I have to go and make sure Ares is okay."

"Very well, Loki, you may go now," Lucy responded. Loki bowed to each of the ladies in front of him and vanished in a flash of light.

"Wow, Lucy," Sakura stood in awe at what she just witnessed. "Are _all_ of your spirits that kind and sophisticated?"

"Not all of them are what you would call 'kind' or 'sophisticated'," the blonde replied thinking about Aquarius's attitude and the perverse nature of Taurus. "But I'm sure you'll find that out before too long." She clapped her hands together, somewhat startling Sakura. "Now then, I showed you one of my Celestial spirits, now you have to keep your end of the bargain. Please tell me what kind of wizard you are."

Taking another drag of her cigarette, Sakura looked at Lucy with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you wanna know? Not many people are accepting of the type of magic I use."

"There's nothing you can tell me that won't surprise me," Lucy said sternly.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Sakura said setting her cigarette in the ash tray, "but you can't tell anyone when we get to Fairy Tail until after I talk to the guild master, deal?"

"I always keep my promises."

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Lucy," she stared directly into the blonde wizard's eyes. "I'm what they call a mimicry style wizard. I can mimic any type of spell as if it were my own."

"You're a mimic wizard?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "The last time I saw mimic magic was at the Grand Magic Games when Kurohebi fought against Toby."

"Well, that's the type of wizard I am," Sakura replied shyly after taking another drag of her cigarette. "Please don't tell anyone in Fairy Tail when we get there."

"I already told you that I wasn't going to say anything," Lucy replied. "Now come on, I think it's time we go to see master Makarov at the guild hall."

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the guild hall and all Sakura did was stand there in awe with her mouth agape.

" _This_ is the Fairy Tail guild hall?!" she yelled out as she took in the enormous building.

"That's right," Lucy responded with a cheerful look on her face. "Though when I joined the guild, it was a lot smaller. But that's a story for another day, now come on, let's go inside and introduce you to everyone."

The blonde wizard put her hand on the door handle and looked back at Sakura. "I'm gonna go ahead and warn you ahead of time that this guild is pretty reckless. I'm not just talking about when we go on jobs, but also in general; so brace yourself." Lucy sighed deeply and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guild Master

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Guild Master**

Sakura follows Lucy inside of the massive guild hall and is instantly met by two guys duking it out with each other. One had black hair and was fighting in his boxers and the other one (thankfully fully clothed) had pink hair and was wearing a white scaly looking scarf.

"NATSU you bastard!" the black haired guy yelled out as he charged at the pink haired guy. "I can't believe you did that!" He then punches Natsu so hard that he's sent flying into the wall across the room.

Lucy called out to the black haired guy. "GREY, PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" Grey looked down and apparently had just now noticed that he was half-naked.

"Can't you take a joke, or has all of that ice finally frozen your sense of humor?" Natsu calls out as he pulls himself out of the wall.

"Not when you told the entire fucking guild that I got Juvia pregnant you asshole!" They charged at each other again and continued fighting.

Sakura averts her gaze from the two muscular guys fighting each other and was instantly met by a guy with long black hair with metal studs on his face. He looks down at her and stares at her briefly before finally saying something.

"You must be new around here," the man says calmly before looking at Lucy. "Are you a friend of Lucy's or something?"

"Y-yes sir," she says timidly whilst shaking in her boots. "I uh, just met Lucy a short while ago and she brought me here in hopes that I might be able to join the guild."

"Gajeel, take it easy on her, would ya?" Lucy interrupts. "You're scaring her." Sakura looks at Lucy, and then back to Gajeel.

"Wait… 'Gajeel'? As in the same Gajeel that destroyed this guild and started a war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail? _You're_ Blacksteel Gajeel?!"

Gajeel straightens himself up and smiles at Sakura. "That was back in my days as a Phantom wizard, but those days are long gone now. I'm proud to be a member of the strongest guild in the entire country. By the way, what's your name?"

"M-my name is Sakura; Sakura Ayako," she says timidly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gajeel."

"Lucy, I've been looking for you," a strong female voice called out amongst the sounds of Natsu and Grey fighting each other. Her hair was scarlet red and she was wearing a simple chest plate with the guilds emblem on the left side, a pair of gauntlets and a blue skirt. Sakura instantly recognized this woman as she saw her perform in the Grand Magic Games.

"It's good to see you, Erza," Lucy greeted the scarlet-haired wizard. "I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." The blonde wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close. "Introduce yourself," she whispered.

"I-it's nice to meet you," Sakura said to Erza politely. "M-my name is Sakura Ayako and, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Erza Scarlet, are you not?"

Erza smiled at Sakura and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sakura, and yes, I am Erza Scarlet. So, I take it that you want to join our guild, correct?"

Sakura places her hand in Erza's and shakes it. "Yes, I very much want to join this guild. Is the Master here, by chance?"

"Yes, he is," Erza said to Sakura. "Follow me and I'll take you to him."

"Good luck, Sakura!" Lucy called out as she saw her new friend walk away with Titania.

Sakura followed Erza up to the second floor all the way to a door at the end of the hallway. "The Master is in here; wait for just a moment." Erza knocks on the door. "Master? It's Erza, I have someone with me that wants to join our guild."

"Thank you, Erza," an old voice replied from behind the door. "Please send them in and return to the lower floor and wait for us."

"As you wish, Master," the scarlet-haired wizard replied and left without saying another word. Sakura entered the room and immediately felt a strong field of magic energy coming from the old man sitting at the desk.

"P-pardon me, sir," Sakura spoke timidly, "but are you Master Makarov?"

Makarov looked up from his stack of paperwork straight at Sakura. "Yes, I am Makarov, the master of this guild. So Erza tells me that you're wanting to join our guild, is that right miss…?"

"Sakura, Sakura Ayako is my name," she politely says to the old man. "And yes, I very much want to join this guild."

Makarov got up from his desk and Sakura instantly noticed that he was as tall as a toddler and she almost burst out laughing. He approached her and looked her up and down. "Well you seem to have quite a lot of spirit and I can sense a large amount of magic energy within you. But tell me Sakura, what kind of magic do you use?"

This causes Sakura to tense at the question and remains silent for a few beats before Makarov speaks up.

"I can understand perfectly," he began, "if it's a type of magic that people aren't fond of, trust me. I can assure you that there is nothing that you can tell me that will surprise me."

"A-are you sure, Master?" she asks timidly.

"Yes, my dear, I'm absolutely sure," he assures her.

"O-okay then," she says to the tiny old man. "Master, I am a mimicry style wizard, able to mimic any kind of spell that I see."

Makarov placed a finger to his chin. "Mimicry style wizard, huh? The last time I saw that kind of magic was at the Grand Magic Games. It's a type of magic that most, if not all, people frown upon and is often ridiculed for being an unbalanced form of magic."

"Yes, Master," she begins, "I am well aware that most people aren't fond of mimic magic. Before I came to Magnolia, I tried to join three other guilds, but when I spoke to the masters of those guilds and told them about my magic, they shoved me out the door and told me to never come back. I came here hoping that the master of the Fairy Tail guild would look past it."

Makarov had a stern look on his face but remained silent for several minutes. After several minutes of silence, Sakura believed that she had made a terrible first impression on the guild master.

"I'm so sorry if I said something that upset you, Master," she bowed to him in respect and began to walk away from the tiny old man. "If you'll excuse me, I won't bother you anymore."

"Wait Sakura," Makarov stopped her dead in her tracks. "Yes it's true that mimic magic is looked down upon by a vast majority of people, but through my years as the master of this guild, I have seen many types of magic that even had me impressed; mimic magic being no exception." Sakura faces the old man with hope in her eyes. "I see no issue at all having a mimic style wizard as a part of my guild, so as far as I'm concerned, you are now a member of the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

Sakura is completely overcome with joy and shock that the first thing she did was scoop up the guild master and hugged him tightly with his face buried in her breasts. "Thank you so very much, Master! I promise you that I won't disappoint you as a member of this guild!" She then placed Makarov back on the floor and noticed that his face was completely red which made her chuckle a bit.

"Very well then," Makarov said after clearing his throat. "If you will please follow me to the second floor balcony, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guild."

Sakura followed Makarov to the second floor balcony and stopped behind him when they got to the rails. The guild was still as lively as it always was but it went dead silent when the Master began to speak.

"LISTEN UP!" Makarov yelled out getting the rest of the guild's attention. "Everyone, as of today, we have a new addition to our family." He motions Sakura to step forward and she does. "This is Sakura Ayako, I believe a few of you have already met her." He looks at Lucy, Erza and Gajeel when he says this. "I trust that all of you will make her feel welcome here and I **expect** all of you to treat her as a member of the family. Now then, let's PARTY!"

The guild cried and cheered in welcoming their newest member as Sakura followed Makarov down to the main floor where she's instantly met by her friend Lucy.

"Hey Sakura," the Celestial wizard greeted her.

"Hi Lucy," she responded. "I can't believe that I'm finally part of a guild!"

"I knew the Master couldn't say no to you," Lucy added. "You see, everyone in Fairy Tail has a bit of a past that they don't really like talking about, and when they come here and explain to Master, he welcomes them as a part of the family. But enough about that, we need to get you to Mirajane so she can put the Fairy Tail emblem on you!" She grabs Sakura and basically yanks her away towards the bar.

They reach the bar and Sakura is instantly met by a striking young woman who didn't look too much older than her. She had silver hair and which had a small tuft tied above her forehead and was wearing a red dress that accented her figure. Sakura had seen her many times in Sorcerer Weekly magazine as Mira was a pin up model for them at one point.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said to her as she sat down at the bar with Sakura sitting down beside her.

"What's up, Lucy?" Mira smiled cheerfully. "Oh, this must be the new member I heard master talk about a second ago. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mirajane Strauss; welcome to Fairy Tail Sakura."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Mirajane," Sakura returned the smile. "So, how do I get the emblem of Fairy Tail?"

Mira chuckled a little bit, reaches underneath the bar and pulls out a stamper that has the guild mark on it. "What color would you like your emblem to be and where would you like it?"

Sakura thought for a minute as she didn't have a particular favorite color. "I think I'll go with a gold color and I'll take it here." She turned around and moved her hair out of the way and placed her hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Gold, huh? That's a rare request, but it's not a problem," Mira said with a smile as she set the color to gold and stamped Sakura's back with the mark of Fairy Tail. "There you go, now you're an official member of the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

Sakura looked over at Lucy and showed her the mark on her back. "How does it look on me, Lucy?" she asked the blonde.

"It looks great, Sakura," the blonde replied with a smile. Just then, a certain pink haired wizard had sat down beside of the new recruit.

"Hey, so you're the new member? My name is Natsu Dragneel," he jammed a thumb to himself. "I'm one of the Dragonslayers of this guild." He then extends his hand out to her. She grabs his hand and instantly notices how warm he is.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsu," she blushes at the sight of his muscles. _'Holy shit, not only is he smoking hot, but he's also extremely warm,'_ Sakura thought to herself. "M-my name is Sakura and I'm a mimicry style wizard."

"Mimicry?" the pink haired wizard questioned. "You mean you can copy other people's spells? That doesn't seem fair."

"It really isn't," Sakura sighs, "but it's given me an edge in numerous fights that I've been in."

The Dragonslayer's eyes sparkled. "So that must mean that you're pretty strong, huh? Let's fight and see what you're-" he was cut off when he saw Erza out of the corner of his eye.

"Natsu," she scolded him, "I hope you're not making Sakura feel uncomfortable." She then gave him a death glare.

"N-no I'm not!" he responded scared out of his wits. "I-I was just making her feel welcome, is all!"

"I really don't mind his company, Erza," Sakura said to the scarlet haired wizard. "I honestly had no idea that this guild was so lively. I think I'm going to love being a part of this guild."

Natsu then returned to his normal, rowdy state. "In that case why not join Team Natsu?!"

"'Team Natsu?'" she questioned the fire wizard asked rambunctiously. "Is that like a group of your friends all working together or something?"

She heard the blonde wizard chuckle. "You hit the nail on the head there, Sakura. Team Natsu consists of me, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Grey, Wendy and Carla." After she finished listing the members of the team, a young girl with dark blue hair walked up to them along with three flying cats. One was blue wearing a green sack around his neck, the second one was black wearing green pants and had a sword on his back and the third was white wearing beautifully embroidered clothes with a pink bow tied near the tip of her tail.

"Hey guys, I came over to meet the new guild member," the young girl said politely. "We haven't been introduced yet, my name is Wendy Marvel." She pointed to each of the cats and named them off. "This is Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla."

"We're what you call 'Exceeds'," Carla said sternly. "It's nice to have a new face around here. I'm sure that you'll make a fine addition to this team, Sakura."

"Aye sir!" Happy said loudly and started digging through his green sack before pulling out a small fish. "Want some of my fish? It's really tasty."

Sakura chuckled lightly at the blue cat. "I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer, Happy." She reached up and patted him on the head gently. Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled so loud that everyone in the guild heard it leaving them stunned for a few seconds before all of them chuckled to themselves.

"Sounds like you could use a bite to eat, Sakura," Mira said to her. "I'll whip you something up in the kitchen and be back momentarily." She returned moments later with a plate of seasoned rotisserie chicken, steamed vegetables and a scoop of pasta salad along with a glass of water.

"Wow, Mira, this looks delicious!" Sakura said with widened eyes. She dug through her satchel for some money but Mira placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder making her stop digging.

"Don't worry about paying for it," she said smiling, "this one's on the house, so eat up."

Sakura took one piece of the chicken and as soon as she placed it in her mouth, she practically melted in her seat. "Mmmmm this is so good! It's like I just got lost in a world full flavor and herb seasoning!" she then scarfed down the whole plate in just a few minutes satisfying her hunger for the time being.

"My goodness," Mira chuckled, "the only other person I've seen devour my food that fast is Natsu."

Sakura then began digging in her satchel again trying to find her cigarettes. When she finally found them, she placed one in her mouth and struggled to find her matches.

"Here, let me light that for you," Natsu said as he emitted a small flame from his finger and lit the cigarette.

Sakura looked at Natsu in astonishment as she exhaled. "Natsu, you're a fire wizard?!"

"I'm the Fire Dragonslayer!" Natsu exclaimed. "So how about it? Wanna be a part of Team Natsu?"

Sakura took another drag of her cigarette and exhaled slowly. "Sure, why not. Sounds like it could be fun." Sakura then started to feel a dark presence somewhere close by. It felt as though someone with an intent to kill was watching her as she was chatting with her new friends.

"Umm guys…" she said cautiously. "I think someone is watching us. I can sense a dark aura and it's aimed at me." She points her thumb behind her.

Erza shot a look towards the direction that Sakura was pointing and automatically knew who it was. "Juvia, calm down and come over here and introduce yourself to our new guild member."

Sakura looks behind her and sees a woman dressed in blue with blue hair approaching her. She could still sense the dark aura coming from the woman and became a bit scared of her.

"So you're the new member of the guild?" Juvia asks sternly.

"Y-yes, I am," she replies still a little frightened of the water wizard. "My name is Sakura, and you must be Juvia, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm Juvia," she says. "Let's just get one thing clear, Sakura: don't you even think about trying to seduce my beloved Grey. There's only room for one woman in his life and that is me. If you can manage that, then I'm sure we'll get along quite well."

"Wh-what do you mean seduce him?" she asks while blushing a little. "I have no intention on trying to do anything of the sort."

"We shall see about that," she said coldly as she turned and walked away.

Sakura, still a little confused about why Juvia thought that she was going to try and seduce the ice wizard, returned her attention to her new friends. "It was nice to meet you all, but I think I'm gonna take off for a little bit and get a layout of the town."

"That's a good idea," Lucy agreed. "And if you need a place to stay until you can get a place of your own, you're always welcome at my house. I'll just have to convince the land lady to let you stay for a while, but it won't be easy."

With that said, Sakura waved good-bye to her new friends and exited the guild hall.

She pulled the map out of her satchel and began to examine it thoroughly. "When I was on the boat coming here, the captain told me that the main attraction of Magnolia was the Cardia Cathedral in the center of town. I guess I should head there to see if it's as beautiful as he said." She began making her way to the famous cathedral while still looking at the map when she bumped into somebody after making it about halfway there.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she shrieked. "I was looking at my map and didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the man said calmly. "What about you, you aren't hurt are you?" The man looked into her eyes and she was instantly met with the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes she had ever seen and began to swoon over his accent.

"N-no, I'm okay," she said blushing. "I was just making my way to Cardia Cathedral when we bumped into each other."

"You're headed to the cathedral?" he questioned. "That's ironic, I was just heading there myself." Suddenly, a small cat that looked like a snow leopard flew up to him.

"Jason!" the leopard cat said catching up to him. "I told you not to leave without me."

Jason chuckled a little and stroked the flying cat. "Sorry about that, Soma, but you know that I don't like waiting for too long. After all, we still have to make it to the Fairy Tail guild hall before it gets dark." Sakura's eyes widened at what the handsome man had just said.

"You're headed to Fairy Tail?" she asked joyfully. "I actually just came from there myself and I just joined the guild." She quickly spun around to show him her golden guild mark.

"You just became a member of Fairy Tail?!" he looked at his cat with a sparkle in his eyes. "Well if this beauty joined the guild, then I'm certain that we can join with no problems." He quickly turned his attention back to Sakura and he realized that he hadn't properly introduced himself. "Oh, please forgive my lack of manners; I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Jason Canonach, and my cat here is named Soma. So what, might I ask, is your name, my black haired beauty?"

Sakura blushed like crazy and bowed forward slowly. "M-my name is Sakura Ayako. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason."

"Likewise, Miss Sakura," Jason responded whilst returning her bow. "Well then, shall we head to the cathedral then? I heard it's the most beautiful building in this entire town." He offered her his elbow and she gladly took it without even thinking twice about it.

"Yes, let us go and see if the rumors are true," she said graciously. With that said, the two wizards and the snow leopard Exceed trailed off to the cathedral.


	3. Chapter 3: Jason & Sakura

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. Regarding the introduction of Jason last chapter, you guys could probably already tell that Jason is a Dragonslayer. I mean, as far as we know, only the** _ **true**_ **Dragonslayers have Exceeds (with the exception of Ichiya, but he's not a Dragonslayer so he doesn't count). As for what kind of Dragonslayer he is, well, you'll just have to pay attention to his backstory when he tells Sakura in this chapter. Also regarding the mentioning of his accent last chapter, I decided to have him use a Romanian accent, so try to imagine him speaking with one. And for those of you who are wanting to know what exactly happened to Sakura before she joined Fairy Tail (I mean, besides trying to join three different guilds), then buckle up, cuz that's revealed in this chapter too. Now enough of me droning on about stuff; enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. This chapter is pretty long and Sakura's half is not for the faint of heart.**

 **Chapter 3: Jason & Sakura**

Jason and Sakura eventually made it to Kardia Cathedral, though they did get lost a couple of times. When they arrived, all they could do is stand there with their mouths agape.

"THIS is Kardia Cathedral?!" Sakura exclaimed due to the sheer size of the building.

"It would appear so, Sakura," Jason calmly replied. "Well what are we doing standing here? Let's see what it looks like on the inside." He placed his hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. The two wizards entered the cathedral and their mouths, along with Soma's, hit the floor (literally). It was even bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

Closing his mouth, Jason was the first one to speak. "W-well, it certainly is worth the title of 'most beautiful building in Magnolia'," he paused and looked down at Sakura whose mouth was still wide open. Chuckling a little, he gently closed her mouth and stared deep into her eyes. "But what makes the sight even more breathtaking is the fact that I'm here with such an exquisitely beautiful young woman." Hearing this made Sakura blush as bright as Erza's hair.

"Jason, don't torment the poor girl like that," Soma butted in.

"Relax, little one," he said scratching Soma behind his ears. "I'll hold back on the compliments a bit." Then he said something under his breath so that the Exceed couldn't hear him. _'I can't help it, Soma, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on.'_ He then placed his arm around Sakura's waist making her blush even harder if at all possible.

"Come, my friend," he said smoothly, "let us get to know one another." They walk over to the side of the enormous room and find a small set of steps and take a seat. Jason leans up against one of the columns and Sakura did the same to the column opposite him.

"So Sakura," Jason said breaking the silence, "tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Wh-what would you like to know, Jason?" she asked timidly. "Because there's a lot to tell and it would take all day if I were to tell you everything." She reached into her satchel and pulled out a cigarette and struck a match. "You don't mind if I have a smoke, do you?"

"Not one bit," he replied. "I actually find it quite soothing myself after a long days travel." He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his own pack of cigarettes and strikes his own match. He then reaches into his knapsack and pulls out two ash trays and hands one to Sakura.

They sit there for a minute in silence unsure about what to do next when Jason once again breaks the silence. "So anyway, just tell me a bit about yourself. It doesn't have to be everything all at once; just a little bit at a time is fine by me."

Taking a drag of her cigarette, she looked at Jason and exhaled slowly before responding. "I actually think you should tell me about yourself first, Jason. Do that for me, and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked after taking a drag of his own cigarette.

"Where you came from, what your parents were like, what kind of magic you use, if you're seeing anybody," she muttered the last part under her breath but Jason heard it loud and clear causing him to chuckle.

"Very well," he said adjusting himself to get more comfortable. "Let me start at the beginning."

 _Jason woke up on a regular spring morning in the nation of Iceberg, northeast of Fiore. It had been his home since he was just a young boy and you'd think that he had a normal childhood with normal parents. Only Jason was no ordinary boy, as he was raised by a dragon; Frostilicus was her name, the Ice Dragon, and she treated him like he was her own son._

 _"Mom," a young Jason said gently shaking Frostilicus's snout. "Mom, come on, it's morning already; time to wake up."_

 _Frostilicus slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young child before here. She raised her head and yawned before looking back at Jason. "Good morning, my son," she said sweetly, "I trust that you slept well?"_

 _"Yeah, but-" he stretched and yawned as hard as he could to get all the tiredness out of his system. "I could sleep a little bit longer…"_

 _Frostilicus chuckled slightly. "Now Jason, you know you can't spend the entire day sleeping if you want to master Dragonslayer magic. Eat some breakfast and we'll pick up where we left off yesterday."_

 _Jason cooked his breakfast over a roaring fire and had scarfed it down in a matter of minutes. "Man that was good; thanks mom!" He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug which she gently returned._

 _"Alright Jason," she said after letting go of him, "it's time to continue your training. Yesterday, we left off with the Ice Dragon Wing Attack. It's a basic spell for all Dragonslayers and it can be quite powerful if used correctly. Now then, show me that you can cast this spell."_

 _Jason takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. He channels his magic power through his arms all the way to his hands and readies the attack. He raises his arms above his head in an 'X' formation and swings them out in front of him._

 _"ICE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" he yells as a swirling blizzard along with a barrage of ice crystals come from his body. Frostilicus is stunned by the amount of power that had just come from Jason._

 _'Amazing,' she thought to herself. 'Just a couple of weeks ago he could barely manage to even use the breath attack, but look at him now. He must've stayed up through the nights after I had fallen asleep and trained by himself till he passed out. He really has come a long way.'_

 _Jason was jumping for joy when he turned to face his dragon. "Mom, I did it! I actually did it this time!" He ran up to her and hugged her again which she returned._

 _"I'm so proud of you, Jason," she congratulated him. "You really have come a long way. Now then, show me your breath attack." She gave him a small chunk of ice which he quickly ate and felt his magic power surge through his body._

 _He puffed his cheeks and as he felt the power of ice fill up his mouth. "ICE DRAGON… ROAR!" He opened his mouth and a powerful beam of ice emitted from his mouth into the sky piercing the clouds._

 _"Well done, Jason," she said astonishingly. "There's one more spell that I want you to cast for me. It's an extremely powerful spell and it takes a great deal of magic power to use, and you should only use it as a last resort, understand?" Jason nodded to his dragon mother._

 _"Good," she said with a smile. "This is a secret technique that, when it is used, freezes everything (except for your allies) within a one mile radius. When it connects with your target, it freezes them solid and drains all of their magic power rendering them unable to fight. As I said, this should only be used as a last resort, with this one time being an exception. Now then, take this and go over the basics." She hands him a spell tome titled 'Shattering Ice: Deep Freeze.'_

 _He reads the book cover to cover and hands it back to the dragon. "I understand it now, mom. Thank you." He claps his hands in front of him and forms a magic circle under his feet. "Dragonslayer Secret Art: Shattering Ice Deep freeze!"He extends his arms to the side and a huge mass of ice instantly freezes the surrounding area. Drained of almost all his magic power, he drops to his knees and breathes heavily._

 _"Jason," Frostilicus said to him from behind. "I have never been more proud of you than I am today. You have gotten so much stronger than you were three weeks ago and I can assure you that you will grow even stronger. Should you join a guild someday, strive to become the strongest wizard not just in that guild, but in the entire world. And just know that no matter where you go, I will always be with you." After she said that, Jason collapsed and quickly fell asleep making her chuckle._

 _"Sleep well my son," she said as she carried him back inside the cave where the fire was. "For this will be the last day that you see me." She reached behind a rock and pulled out a midnight blue vest and used it to cover him up. "I leave you this vest as a keepsake; take good care of it, Jason. I love you." She then wrote him a note saying this:_

 _'My dear Jason,_

 _There is a guild hall about five miles to the west of the cave called Vulture Circle. Go there and ask the guild master if you can join the guild. It will be a good environment for you to continue growing up and continue your training to become as strong as you can be. I apologize for having to leave you so suddenly, but I have urgent matters to attend to elsewhere. I love you very much Jason and I will never forget you._

 _You're Loving Mother, Frostilicus'_

 _Jason woke up the next morning and found himself snuggled up to a midnight blue vest that he had never seen before. He also noticed that Frostilicus was nowhere to be found. He walked out of the cave in hopes that he would find her outside, but it was to no avail and walked back into the cave with tears streaming down his face._

 _"Mom, where did you go?" he asked in between sobs. That's when he noticed a note on the rock next to the fire pit. He picked it up and read it which made him sob even harder. "Why?! Why did you have to leave me all of a sudden?! It's not fair!" He dropped to his knees and sobbed for what seemed like hours before slowly dragging himself up and looking back at the note she had left him._

 _"'Vulture Circle', huh?" he questioned himself. "I guess I better make my way there and see what it's like to grow up as a member of a guild." With that said, he picked up his knapsack and made his way west towards the guild hall that she had mentioned._

Sakura looked at him in astonishment when he finished his story. After taking the last drag of her cigarette and putting it out in the ash tray, she broke the silence.

"So you're a Dragonslayer?" she asked him.

Dabbing his cigarette in the ash tray he looks at her. "Yes, I am a Dragonslayer. The Vulture Circle guild raised me for the next seven years and the Master of the guild took me under his wing. I began training nonstop trying to improve my abilities until I was satisfied with how strong I had become. However, the Master retired just a couple of weeks ago and with him gone, I decided it was time to leave Iceberg and start life anew. So, I hopped onto the next train to Fiore and started asking around as to what guild I should join next." He pauses for a second and stars feeling sick at the mentioning of transportation before continuing. "Almost all of the people I talked to told me that I should check out the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia and so, here I am."

Sakura takes a drag of her cigarette and exhales slowly before looking at the Dragonslayer. "So, you were originally from Iceberg, but after the master of the guild you joined retired you came here in hopes of joining Fairy Tail. My last question is how did you meet Soma?" She pointed to the snow leopard Exceed sitting in his lap.

"A couple of months after I joined Vulture Circle," he began, "I was sitting in the forest behind the guild hall when all of a sudden an egg fell right in front of me."

"And inside that egg was Soma, I'm guessing," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes," he responded looking down at his friend. "At first I thought it was a dragon egg due to the markings on it. When the time came for it to hatch, I was hoping that a baby dragon would emerge from it. I was a bit disappointed to see a flying cat at first, but as the years went by Soma and I became great friends."

"That's right," Soma nodded in agreement. "The only thing he needs to get over, though, is his motion sickness. I heard that almost all Dragonslayers have trouble with transportation."

"Soma!" Jason yelled out as he nearly choked after taking one final drag of his cigarette.

"It's true, Jason," Soma retorted.

"Anyway," Jason said after regaining control of his breathing, "that's enough about me. Now it's your turn to tell me about you, my dear Sakura."

"W-well, where do you want me to start?" she asked abruptly.

"Wherever you like," he responded sweetly.

"Okay, but I can't promise it's going to be a pleasant story," she warned him as she began her story.

 _It was a warm summer morning at the Ayako household. Sakura had just woken up from a very peaceful sleep and began making her way downstairs where her mom, Claire, was making breakfast._

 _"Oh, Sakura, good morning" Claire said as she noticed her daughter sit at the table._

 _"Morning, mommy!" Sakura sweetly replied as she took in the aroma filling the kitchen. "Mmmm it smells so yummy!"_

 _Claire chuckled. "Well I hope it does, dear, because I'm making your favorite: cinnamon French toast and sausage." She stopped for a minute and poured her a glass of milk._

 _"Where's daddy?" Sakura asked looking around the room._

 _"He had to talk to a friend of his about something, sweetie," Claire responded. "He left about an hour before you woke up, but he hasn't come back yet. I hope he comes back soon, though, because his breakfast is going to get cold." She finished making the French toast and sausage and sat at the table next to Sakura who had a huge grin on her face._

 _Sakura took a bite of her breakfast and smiled even wider if at all possible. "Mmmm it's so good, mommy!"_

 _Claire took a sip of her coffee before eating her own breakfast._

 _"Hey mommy, I have a question," Sakura said as she continued enjoying her meal._

 _"What is it, sweetie?" she asked._

 _"When daddy comes back, can we go to the park?" Sakura asked happily._

 _"If he makes it back in time, I don't see why not," Claire said after a slight chuckle. They continued eating their breakfast making idle conversation when Sakura's father, Kiba came stumbling through the front door._

 _"Honey, where have you-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed that the entire left side of his white shirt was drenched in blood. She also noticed that he had his hand on his collarbone and was breathing heavily. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!"_

 _"R-Roland," Kiba said in between heavy breaths. "It's Roland; h-he betrayed us." He then collapsed on the floor and his wife was quick to help him up and sit him on the couch._

 _"Sakura," Claire called to her daughter who was looking on in horror. "SAKURA!" Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at her mother. "I need you to go to the bathroom in the medicine cabinet and grab some bandages and something to clean your father's wound with. Hurry!"_

 _Sakura bolted towards the bathroom and grabbed what her mom said she needed and hurried back to the living room. Claire had taken off her husband's shirt and Sakura was even more horrified at what she saw. Kiba had a large wound just below his collarbone and his shoulder looked like it had been dislocated. The entire left side of his torso was stained red with blood._

 _"M-mommy… wh-what's wrong with daddy?" Sakura asked, tears welling in her eyes._

 _"Daddy got hurt by... some bad people, sweet pea," Kiba said in between grunts of pain as he looked at his wife. "Darling, we don't have much time, Roland and his men will be here any minute."_

 _"What did they do?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes as well._

 _"R-Roland has b-been using us," he said in between grunts of pain and coughing up some blood. "H-he manipulated us fr-from the very beginning to g-gain our trust." He paused a minute as he coughed up more blood. "What they're really after… is our d-daughter."_

 _Sakura and Claire shot worried looks at each other. "Why are they after Sakura?" her mom asked worriedly._

 _"Th-they want to imbed a lacrima in-inside of her that will let her mimic any type of magic she sees," he said as the pain slowly started to subside. "Once they've done that, they'll have no more use for you and me so they plan to kill us and take her away." Just then the door swung open revealing three large men; one of which had a scar on his face. His name was Roland Vance and the two men with him were his personal guards._

 _"Roland! Claire yelled out. "You've been a friend to our family ever since Sakura was born. Why are you choosing to betray our trust like this?!"_

 _"You stupid bitch," Roland growled. "You still don't get it do you?" He paused as he pulled out a cigar and emitted a small flame from his finger, lighting the cigar. "I was never a friend of your pathetic family; the only reason I put up with you dipshits for this long is so I could turn your daughter into the most powerful weapon the wizarding world has ever seen!"_

 _Kiba leaned forward and reached under the couch pulling out a sword. "If you want my daughter," he grunted as he unsheathed his blade, "then you're going to have to get through me first, asshole!"_

 _Roland held out his hand and sent a blast of fire at Kiba, melting half of the blade of the sword. "Did you really think that a sword would be any match for a master pyromancer?"_

 _"Mommy, I'm scared!" Sakura cried as she hid her face in her mother's dress. Claire scooped her daughter up in her arms and took off running to find a safe place to hide her daughter. Sakura tried her hardest to break free of her mother's grip and after several attempts, she finally managed to do it, running back to her father._

 _"Daddy, please don't let them take me!" she cried once again as she tugged at her father's pants leg._

 _He looked down at his daughter in concern and placed his hand on top of her head. "Don't worry, sweetie, no one's taking you any-" he didn't get the chance to finish because one of Roland's men stepped in and severed her father's head sending a geyser of blood everywhere._

 _Sakura looked up in horror as she saw her dad's lifeless body fall to the ground, blood pooling on the floor from his neck._

 _"DADDY NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura cried out. Her mother rushed back into the living room and saw her now dead husband lying on the floor._

 _"Roland, you bastard!" she yelled as she charged at him and punched him in the face so hard that she sent him flying out of the doorway. That's when the other guard stepped forward._

 _"You bitch!" he yelled as he back-handed Sakura's mom across the face, knocking her to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, he tied her up, climbed on top of her and ripped her shirt clean from her body, exposing her breasts to the two men._

 _"It sure is a shame," the guy began, "that you have to die so soon. I mean, fuck, you're one of the hottest women we've ever seen." A very sinister grin stretched across his face. "So, in that case, I think I'll have a little bit of fun before I kill you."_

 _That was all Sakura needed to hear before she took action. Letting go of her fears for a brief moment, she picked up what was left of her father's sword and charged at the man about to rape her mom. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the man looked at her and before he knew it the remnants of the sword that Roland had melted was driven into the center of his chest._

 _After he had fallen to the floor, Sakura repeatedly drove the blade into the man's chest. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY DADDY AND TRYING TO KILL MY MOMMY!" With each thrust, Sakura's face and clothes were becoming stained with the man's blood._

 _After coming out of his state of shock, the guy who killed Sakura's father stepped forward and struck Sakura with the pommel of his sword leaving her somewhat dazed. He was fed up with the whole situation; he didn't care about defiling the woman in front of her child, all he wanted was to see her die. He unsheathed his sword and thrust it into her chest, sending a rather large splatter of blood into the air and killing her instantly._

 _Just then, Roland came back into the house gripping his face with a small trail of blood coming from his nose. "Goddammit, I can't believe that woman was that strong." He looked in the room and surveyed the situation. Kiba was still dead, one of his men had been stabbed repeatedly, Claire was dead with her breasts exposed, and the child was barely conscious but covered in blood. He then assumed that Sakura had been the one that repeatedly stabbed the member of his crew that was dead._

 _Feeling pleased with himself, he looked at the other member of his guard. "Clean your blade and grab the brat; we're done here." The man did as Roland told him and wiped off his sword and grabbed Sakura who was still conscious enough to see what happened next. As they began to leave the premises, Roland whipped around and puffed his cheeks and sent out a large breath of fire that incinerated the whole house. She then lost consciousness for the next couple of hours._

 _When Sakura came to, she felt her hands restrained above her head. She hesitantly looked around the room and cried out for someone to come help her, but the only people in the room were herself, Roland, and the other member of his guard_

 _"So, you're finally awake, huh?" Roland said getting up from his chair. "I gotta hand it to you, squirt, you really did a number on my friend back there. But let me enlighten you on something; I am not a nice guy. I manipulate other people to gain their trust and when the time comes to get what I want, I take it by force."_

 _He gripped her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you, I actually want to help you." A grin suddenly stretched across his face. "I have no intentions of killing you… at least not yet."_

 _"Th-then what_ do _you want with me?" she asked timidly._

 _He let her go and walked over to a table and picked up a lacrima. "Do you see this lacrima? This will give you the magic power of a wizard and grant you the ability to mimic any type of spell you see. In short, imbedding this lacrima inside your body will turn you into a Mimicry-Style wizard."_

 _"I don't want to be a wizard!" she yelled as she thrashed around still trying to break her restraints._

 _"It's too late for that," Roland said as he handed the lacrima to the other man. "I'll leave this to you; do not disappoint me." He pulled out another cigar and lit it with his finger flame before leaving the room._

 _"Dammit, why do I always get stuck with the shit jobs?" he said as he walked over to Sakura. "I don't see why we couldn't have just killed you and used this lacrima on someone more suitable, but it's what the boss wants." He placed the lacrima against Sakura's body and it began to fade slightly as he pressed it into her._

 _He snapped his fingers to activate the lacrima and Sakura instantly felt the surge of magic power pour into her body, making her scream in pain. She had never felt pain like this, but thankfully it was over soon after it began. Breathing heavily, she looked up at the man with rage burning in her eyes._

 _"Now what's with that look?" he asked mockingly. "You should be thanking us; now you can use any kind of magic that you see." He pulled out a cigarette and was trying to light a match but couldn't get it to light. That's when Sakura got a great idea._

 _"Umm, sir?" she spoke timidly getting the guy to look at him. "I… I could light that for you."_

 _"What do you think I'm a fuckin moron?" he retorted. "You ain't getting out of those restraints until the boss decides what to do with you."_

 _"No, I saw Mr. Roland breathe fire when he burned down my house," she said. "So, since I can mimic spells that I see, I thought I could try to breathe a small enough flame for you to light cigarette. Can I at least try?"_

 _He thought for a minute, and ended up giving in. "Alright kid, you win. But only a small enough flame for a light; don't try anything funny or there'll be hell to pay."_

 _Her plan was working flawlessly. "I don't know what you mean; I've never used magic before so I don't know if I can actually do this." He leaned down with his cigarette in his mouth, inches away from Sakura's face. Sakura flicked her tongue across the roof of her mouth like a match a couple of times before emitting a small flame on the tip of her tongue. After he lit his cigarette and exhaled, that was when Sakura decided to act. Taking in a deep breath, she blew a large amount of fire right into the guys face, leaving severe 3_ _rd_ _degree burns._

" _AAAGHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH! As he was on the ground writhing in pain, she breathed fire on her restraints, melting the iron and setting her free._

 _She noticed that the man had a dagger on his belt and decided it was time for more revenge. The man was still screaming in pain, so he didn't notice Sakura unsheathe the dagger from his belt. He managed to pull his hands away from his face long enough to see Sakura standing over him with his dagger in her hands._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled out._

 _"I'm getting my revenge," Sakura said in a sinister tone of voice. She straddled the man's waist and brought down the dagger with tremendous force into his chest; then again, and again, and again; 5, 6, 7, 8 times she stabbed him until he was lying lifeless on the ground. Breathing heavily, Sakura got off of the man and backed up to the wall and stared at her hands. Her hands were stained with blood, as were her clothes. She gripped her head and started shaking and soon burst out crying._

 _That's when Roland burst through the door and was shocked by what he saw. The man he left in charge of Sakura was lying dead on the floor with multiple stab wounds on his chest and Sakura was slumped against the wall covered in blood and crying her eyes out. She looked up at him and became even more terrified._

 _"You little bitch!" he yelled out as he charged at her._

 _As if on que, Sakura held out her finger like a gun and shot a small blast of fire at Roland, who quickly dodged it and grabbed her by the throat._

 _"Do you think you can just kill my men and not think there'll be consequences?!" he yelled as he tightened his grip for a few seconds then dropped her. "I don't know how you got free from your restraints, but you have crossed the line now." He began channeling his magic and slammed his palms into the ground causing pillars of fire to erupt from the floor. Sakura narrowly dodged each pillar as she made her way to him, dagger in hand, and stabbed him right in the dick._

 _"AAAGHHH! YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" he cried out as he fell to the ground clutching his manhood. Sakura took the opportunity to make her escape as she bolted out the door and ran as fast as her little legs could take her._

Jason and Soma just sat there in shock at what Sakura had just told them. Sakura had a sad look on her face as she finished her cigarette and put it out in the ash tray.

"I told you guys it wasn't a pleasant story," she said breaking the silence.

"H-how old were you when all of that happened?" Jason asked.

"If I remember correctly," Sakura said putting a finger to her chin. "I was ten years old when that happened."

"What became of Roland?" Soma asked in curiosity.

"I honestly don't know," Sakura answered. "I never looked back and haven't heard anything regarding him since then."

"So where did you go after that?" Jason asked.

"I kept going for what seemed like days," she began, "before I was found half dead by some very nice people. They took me in and raised me and even found me a good paying job for the next 6 years. But it wasn't all hunky-dory; there were some times where I had gotten into fights, but they weren't anything too serious. Also during that time, when I wasn't working, I went to an open field not far from the house to train and improve my magic abilities. Once I was satisfied, I decided to go out on my own and start my own life. My adopted family fully supported the idea and encouraged me to do so."

"So you came to Magnolia and joined the Fairy Tail guild just like that?" Jason stated.

"Not quite," she retorted. "Before I came to Magnolia, I tried to join three different guilds, but they all turned me down when they found out that I use mimic magic. So, I came to Magnolia where I met Lucy and she took me to Fairy Tail and before I knew it, I became a member of the guild."

"Wow," Soma said in shock. "All of that must've been really hard on you."

"It was, Soma," Sakura agreed, "but I have this feeling that Roland is still alive and looking for me. And I use that feeling when I'm training to boost my motives so that one day, if he shows up, I'll be ready to rid this world of his presence for good."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Jason said, chuckling a bit. "It seems like the sun is starting to set, so Soma and I are going to head to Fairy Tail and see if we can join up." He packed up the ash trays and rose to his feet, extending his hand to help Sakura up as well, which she gladly accepted.

He leaned down and kissed her hand which made her blush like crazy. "Until we meet again, my dear Sakura." With that said, he and Soma left the cathedral and headed towards Fairy Tail. Sakura exited the building soon after and gazed up at the sky.

"Wow," she sighed in relaxation, "I can already tell that I'm going to love it here." She then remembered Lucy telling her that she could crash at her place until she could find one of her own, so she made her way to Lucy's house with a big smile on her face.

She arrived at Lucy's after an enjoyable twenty minute walk and to her surprise, the blonde wizard was sitting outside waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura," Lucy waved once she noticed her friend. "You were gone for quite a while, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Are you sure? Because your face is kinda red," the blonde observed.

"Let's go inside," Sakura said abruptly, "and I'll tell you all about it."

With that said, the two wizards went inside and Sakura began to tell Lucy about her visit to Kardia Cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's First Job

**Note from the author: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since the last chapter, and I deeply apologize for that. It's just that I've been so busy with school and work as of late that all I really wanna do on the free days that I** _ **do**_ **have is sleep. Anyhoo, I thought that since the last chapter was uploaded SEVERAL months ago, I'd treat you guys with a decently long chapter this time around. I really wanna get this thing going even further, but I need a little help from you guys. If you guys have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen in this story, please by all means leave a review or drop me a pm; I want to hear from you guys and know what you guys want out of this story. Well, without further adue, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Sakura's First Job**

Sakura sat down and began to tell Lucy about her visit to Kardia Cathedral. The blonde wizard was shocked when Sakura told her that she met another Dragonslayer.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Lucy asked mentioning Jason. "There's no way that there's another Dragonslayer out there."

"I'm not kidding, Lucy," Sakura said bluntly. "Jason told me himself that he was raised by a dragon and learned Dragonslayer magic from a dragon."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy think when they see him," Lucy replied leaning back in her seat. "So your parents were killed right in from of you when you were only ten years old? That had to be traumatizing for you."

"It was extremely traumatizing," Sakura said sadly. "Not a single day goes by when I don't think about it. But more importantly, that bastard Roland could still be out there looking for me. And that's why I'm training every single day to get stronger; to be able to beat him should he ever show up."

"If he is still alive, how will we know that it's him?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He has oily black hair," Sakura said as she described him, "brown eyes and he has a large scar across his face. He also has a fondness for authentic cigars and wears a black vest, white slacks with matching shoes and a red velvet cape. At least that's what he was wearing the last time I saw him."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him," Lucy said getting up from her couch. "It's getting a bit late, so I think it's time to start getting ready for bed. I already talked to my landlord and she said that until you can manage to get a place of your own, you can stay here with me; as long as you help me out with paying rent." With that said, the two wizards began to head upstairs to Lucy's room.

"Wow, Lucy," Sakura said in awe. "You have a beautiful bedroom!"

Lucy was too busy searching all the nooks and cranny's for a certain pink-haired intruder and a blue flying cat to notice Sakura's comment. "Huh? Oh! Thanks, Sakura. Sorry I didn't hear you; I was making sure we didn't have any uninvited guests."

"You're talking about Natsu and Happy, right?" Sakura asked giggling a bit.

Lucy sweatdropped and nodded once. "I'm actually surprised that they weren't here waiting for me." Suddenly, there was a knock on the window behind her. Thinking that it was probably Natsu and Happy, Lucy ignored the knock.

"Lucy, I think we have a visitor," Sakura said pointing at the window. She looked over the blonde wizard's shoulder and was instantly met by a man with emerald green eyes and wearing a midnight blue vest.

"J-Jason!" Sakura shrieked and blushed like crazy. Lucy's head jolted up and turned towards the window to see that it was none other than the Ice Dragonslayer himself with a pair of white wings behind him.

"That's Jason?!" Lucy exclaimed looking at him. _'He's exactly like Sakura described him; quite attractive, too,'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's him," Sakura answered. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and tell you that Master Makarov let me join the guild," Jason said with a big grin on his face. Lucy felt herself start to swoon over his accent.

"That's great to hear and all," Sakura began, "but how did you know that I'd be here?" Soma popped his head over Jason's shoulder.

"A boy named Natsu told us that he heard you talking to Lucy about staying at her place until you get one of your own," the snow leopard exceed responded.

Lucy sighed deeply and turned her attention to the Dragonslayer outside her window. "I should've figured that Natsu ran his mouth to everyone, but I suppose it can't be helped. We're glad to have you as a member of the guild, Jason." Lucy extended her hand to him, which he took and gently kissed it which made her face turn as red as Erza's hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lucy," Jason responded with a smile. "Well, it's getting late, so I think Soma and I will be off. We shall see you two lovely ladies tomorrow." With that said, he and Soma flew off leaving Lucy and Sakura alone once more.

"So, Lucy," Sakura said as she draped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, "what do you think of him so far?"

"WH-what do you mean?!" Lucy asked as she blushed again.

"I mean how you do like him, so far," Sakura replied. "I can already tell that he's a really great guy with a good heart."

"Wow, way to jump the gun on a first impression, Sakura," Lucy said with a slight chuckle. "Anyways, I guess he seems like a decent guy, but I'll have to be around him more before I can come to a full conclusion."

"I'm certain that we'll find out how capable of a wizard he is soon enough," Sakura said while stretching, ending with a big yawn. "Speaking of which, I'd like to go on my first job tomorrow."

Lucy's eyes widened at what Sakura just said. "You sure you wanna get to work so soon? Why not just take a few days to get used to things before going on a job?"

"I thought about that," Sakura responded, "and I made the decision that I want to get to work as soon as possible so that way I can have enough money to get my own place. One thing you should know about me, Lucy, is that I am very hard headed. Once I've made up my mind, there's nothing that anybody can say or do to change my mind."

"I'll have to remember that," Lucy said with a slight chuckle. "Well, I say it's high time we get ready for bed. You can take a bath first if you want."

Sakura held her hand up in protest. "I don't want to impose, Lucy," she said politely. "It's your home, so you take the first bath."

"Suit yourself," Lucy said as she went to her dresser, got her pajamas and went to the bathroom leaving Sakura alone to think about tomorrow and her new adventures with a certain emerald-eyed Dragonslayer.

 _~Meanwhile outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall~_

A man was approaching the guild hall in hopes that he would find her there. It was his first time in the city of Magnolia, and he was rather enjoying all of the beautiful sights that have passed him by. But what really struck his awe, was the sheer size of the guild hall belonging to the number one guild in all of Fiore. He made it to the massive doors of the guild and gave a stern knock… Nothing. He knocked again, a bit harder… Still nothing. He was about to punch the door as hard as he could, when he heard an elderly voice call out to him.

"Can I help you, young man?" the voice called to him. The man looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice before it called to him again. "I'm up here, young man."

He looked up and saw a toddler-sized old man in an orange jester outfit smoking from a pipe. "Evening, old timer," he called out to the old man. "Are you the master of this guild? If so, then would you please come down and chat with me? I need some help in finding a certain person."

The old man jumped down from the roof and landed sternly on his feet, looking up at the man that stood before him. "Yes, I am the master of this guild; my name is Makarov. Now tell me young man, for what reason were you about to break down the doors of my guild hall?"

"I meant no ill will towards your guild hall, Master Makarov," the man said, "I'm just looking for someone and when I showed people her picture, they all told me that they had never seen her before. I stopped by the Magnolia Café not too far from here and asked around, and the waiter informed me that they last saw her heading towards this guild hall." He reached into the pocket on his black vest and pulled out a picture and showed it to Makarov. "Tell me, Master, would I happen to find this girl as a member of your guild?"

Makarov took a long inhale from his pipe and exhaled before looking at the picture. The minute he saw the girl in the picture, he immediately recognized her as one of the two newest additions to his family. "Before I answer your question, would you mind telling me why is it that you are looking for this girl?"

"I'm just a friend of her family that hasn't seen her in about six years," the man said in a convincing tone. "It's been too long since I've seen her and I'd just like to check and see how she's doing."

Makarov began to stroke his chin in thought. He began to get a really bad vibe off of this guy and wasn't sure if he should tell him that this girl is a member of his guild or not. He looked back at the man before looking back at the photo when he finally spoke.

"I have seen this girl," Makarov replied sternly, "in fact, she just joined my guild earlier today. She isn't here at the moment though, but she'll be back tomorrow. Now then sir, I believe it's time we went our separate ways."

The man put the photo back in his pocket and politely bowed to Makarov. "Thank you, Master; I shall be back here tomorrow to check on her; until then." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small metal case full of cigars. He took one and placed it between his lips before emitting a small flame from his finger and lighting the cigar. He turned around and began to walk away before Makarov called out to him.

"At least tell me your name, young man!" he all but yelled out.

The man took a drag of his cigar and exhaled slowly before looking over his shoulder at the tiny guild master. "It's Roland… Roland Vance," he said before walking away, his red velvet cape fluttering in the wind.

 _~Back at Lucy's place~_

Sakura felt a sudden chill run down her spine as soon as Lucy emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas with her hair wrapped in a towel. The blonde wizard looked at her new friend in concern. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura lied. "I just got this weird feeling that somebody was just talking about me."

"Do you think it could be Roland?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so," Sakura responded. "As I said earlier, I don't know if he's even still alive. But if he is, how would he know that I came to Magnolia?"

"The world moves in mysterious ways, Sakura," Lucy said sitting on her bed.

"That's true," she said as she searched through her suitcase for her pajamas, "but you need to know one thing about Roland if he ever shows his face around here: he _cannot_ be trusted; it's his shtick. He meets you, becomes your 'friend' and when the time comes for him to get what he wants, he betrays you just like that. So take my advice, Lucy, if you meet him, don't believe a fucking word he says to you." With that said, Sakura went into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Lucy with a lot to think about.

As Sakura began to remove her clothes, she stood in front of the full-length mirror on the door and examined herself while thinking about Jason. "Does he really think I'm beautiful?" She slowly ran her hands down her body feeling a tingle go down her spine as she did so. "He is quite handsome, and his accent… God DAMN that accent. I just met him, so why am I feeling like this?" She cupped one of her breasts and ran her hand down between her legs. She closed her eyes as she began rubbing her pussy gently finding that she was wet from just thinking about the emerald-eyed Dragonslayer. She was about to slide a finger inside when she suddenly snapped out of it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sakura?!" she questioned herself as she saw her face turn as red as Erza's hair. "I need to hurry up and take a bath; got a big day ahead of me tomorrow."

 _~The next morning~_

Sakura awoke at 8:30 the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. She stood up and gazed out the open window of the guest room and saw that the sun had just risen a little bit ago. She closed the window and went to Lucy's room and knocked on the door.

"Lucy?" she called but there was no answer. "Guess she's not ready to get up yet, oh well." She went back to her room and got dressed into a skin tight purple tank top, black jeans and combat boots. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail with a single strand of bangs hanging down in her face. Feeling good about how she filled out her outfit, she set off to her new guild to search for her first job.

She reached the guild after an enjoyable morning stroll through Magnolia along with a nice morning smoke. She entered the guild hall and was instantly met by Natsu challenging Jason to a fight.

"I had no idea that there was another Dragonslayer!" Natsu cried out, his eyes shining. "Let's fight and see who's stronger!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried as he jumped out from behind the pink-haired wizard.

"Well, alright then," Jason said as he doused his cigarette in his ash tray. "But I'm not gonna go easy on ya." He stood up and faced Natsu ready to fight until he noticed a certain black haired beauty out of the corner of his eye. Natsu charged at Jason ready to land the first blow.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled out as his fist became engulfed in flames. Jason was quite impressed at Natsu's enthusiasm and readied his own attack. His right forearm changed into that of a frozen dragon's fist as he threw his punch at Natsu.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Claw," Jason said clam and collectively as his fist connected with Natsu's solar plexus, knocking him out cold.

Everyone was astonished that Jason was able to knock him out with just one blow. The only person they know of that could do that is Erza. Grey was especially shocked when he saw that Jason's arm was incased in ice. Other than Lyon, he had never met another wizard that uses Ice Magic.

"Come on, Jason," Soma whined as he plopped himself on top of Jason's head. "You could've held back just a little bit."

"My apologies, Soma," Jason said rubbing the back of his head whilst chuckling. "I guess I don't really know my own strength." He walked over to where Sakura was standing to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Ayako," Jason said charmingly causing Sakura to blush.

"I-it's nice to see you again too, Jason," Sakura replied sheepishly. The cause of her blush came not only from his charming nature and _extremely_ swooning accent, but also from last night when she thought about him before taking a bath.

"Are you okay," he asked looking at her face. "Your face is a bit red, Sakura."

"I-I'm okay," she squeaked as she turned to walk over to the job board.

"Looking for your first job?" Erza asked walking up behind her.

"Oh, Erza, good morning," Sakura said turning to face the scarlet-haired wizard. "Yeah I need to get to work as soon as possible so I can have enough money to get my own place."

"That's a good idea," Erza said looking at the request board. "So, do you see any requests that spark your interest?"

Sakura put a finger to her chin as she checked out each individual job. None of them really seemed like they were all that interesting. Sakura was about to turn away when she saw a request that sparked her interest. "I think I've found it!" Sakura said taking the request from the board.

Erza looked at the request and noticed that it was an S-class quest. "Sakura," Erza said with a bit of concern in her voice. "Are you aware that this is an S-class quest? These quests are extremely dangerous and require a great deal of skill in order to complete."

"Are they really that difficult?" Sakura asked with a sparkle in her eyes; Sakura absolutely _loved_ a challenge.

"They are," Erza informed her. "The only way you can accept this job request is if an S-class wizard goes with you, such as myself."

"Well, would you go with me?" Sakura asked using the puppy dog eyes on Erza.

"I'll have to get it approved by Mira," Erza said taking the request form.

"Mira, I need you to approve an S-class quest for Sakura," she said to Mira showing her the form. "I will be going with her if you approve of it."

"Sure thing, Erza," Mira said smiling. "I'll be sure to tell the Master when he comes down." She handed the request back to Erza and went about her business.

"Looks like I've got my first job ahead of me," Sakura said with a smile. She was excited to get started on her first day of wizarding work.

Erza walked back over to Sakura and handed her back the request form. "I'm eager to see how well you can handle yourself on your first job," the scarlet-haired wizard said. "We'll depart on the next train out of Magnolia."

Sakura was so ecstatic that she hug attacked Erza, catching her off guard. "Thank you so much, Erza! I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"I don't imagine you will, Sakura," Erza replied before taking her leave.

Sakura looked at the request form and smiled wide.

 _Help needed in the town of Blackburn._

 _Town has been terrorized by some kind of monster for the past three weeks and will continue to do so until it is dealt with._

 _Creature is a large bird-like monster that is solid black with white wings and resides on a mountain top about a mile outside of town._

 _Reward is 250,000,000 jewel_

 _Please help in any way you can._

"Sakura!" she heard Soma call out to her as he flew over.

"Hey, Soma," she greeted the Exceed by scratching the side of his head when he got close enough. "What can I do for you?"

"You just took a job, right?" Soma asked, his big eyes glittering with excitement.

Sakura chuckled a bit at his face before answering. "Yep, I just picked out my first job, but it's an S-class request, so Erza is going with me, since she's an S-class wizard."

"Mind if we tag along?" came Jason's voice, "we've been wanting to get to work as well, but couldn't find a job that sparked our interest."

"I don't mind at all," Sakura said smiling. "The more the merrier, I've always said."

Later in the day, Sakura met up with Jason and Soma at the train station waiting for Erza to show up.

"Where in the hell is Erza?" Sakura wondered looking for the armored wizard. "The train will be leaving soon and I don't want to miss it."

"I apologize for taking so long," came Erza's voice. The three of them turned around ready to question Erza what took her so long, but quickly understood why when they saw what she brought. She was pulling a huge cart of luggage behind her as if it was nothing; seeing this made all three of their jaws hit the floor.

"THAT'S your luggage?!" Jason exclaimed. All three of them had expected her to only bring a few things, not her entire god damn wardrobe.

"I always travel with this much luggage," Erza said bluntly. "Now then, pick up your jaws and get on the train. We have a long ride to our destination."

Once they got comfortable on the train, Soma looked at Jason with a little bit of concern. "You feeling okay, Jason?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Soma, don't worry," Jason said petting the Exceed. Not long after that, the train began to move causing Jason to double over clutching his stomach.

"You seem to have a bad case of motion sickness as well," Erza observed.

"It's –mmph- nothing," Jason grumbled covering his mouth. "I-I'm… fine… yep… totally f-fine…"

"I wish there was a spell that could help him out," Sakura said worried that Jason would barf everywhere.

"There actually is," Erza stated, "it's called troia. It's a Sky Dragonslayer spell known only to Wendy, and she has used it multiple times to help Natsu with his motion sickness."

"Hmmm," Sakura said thinking, "maybe I'll have her show me how to use it when we get back. I'd love to add helpful spell like that to my repertoire."

"That reminds me," Erza said shooting a look of wonder at Sakura. "What kind of spells have you seen that you can use in combat?"

"I've seen a wide majority of spells, Erza," Sakura said confidently. "Though, I keep it balanced with offensive and defensive spells."

"I see," Erza said thinking about what Sakura had up her sleeve. "Care to share exactly what spells you've learned?"

"When it comes to offense," Sakura said, "I actually prefer using fire spells. For example, I've met a man named Bora that showed me some of his fire magic, and they have definitely come to be some of my favorite spells. For defense, however, I've seen people surround themselves with a barrier that repels magic attacks. During my training sessions, I've improved on that one to where I can surround not only myself, but also others with their own individual barrier."

"That's amazing," Soma said in awe. "I can't wait to see you in action!"

"Indeed," Erza said looking out the window.

The rest of the train ride was somewhat silent, with the occasional side conversation accompanied by Jason's grumbling from his motion sickness. They arrived in the town of Blackburn in the late afternoon as the sun was staring to set behind the mountains.

Jason instantly sprang back to life once the train stopped moving. "Thank god that's over," he said hopping on his feet.

Sakura swatdropped at his actions as the got off the train and took in the sight. "Wow, this place is actually kind of nice."

"It is quite breathtaking," Soma chimed in resting himself on Jason's head.

"With all of the crazy shit that happens out there," Jason chimed in, "sometimes it makes you forget that the world can be such a beautiful place."

"It's a beautiful sight to behold," Erza said brushing her hair behind her ear. "We need to find the client and get as much detail as we can about the job."

They began to make their way to what seemed to be the town hall where they meet the person they believe is the mayor.

"God evening, sir," Erza said politely, "would you happen to be the mayor of this town?"

"Yes I am indeed the mayor," the mayor said. "My name is Bowen, and I am the one who posted the job request. Please tell me, are you from the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Yes we are, sir," Sakura replied sweetly as the group showed him their respective guild emblems. "We're here to take care of the monster that has been terrorizing your town."

"Would you mind telling us a bit more about this creature, Bowen?" Jason asked.

"Gladly," Bowen said taking out a cigar and lighting it with a match. "The creature resides at the top of the mountain behind this town. None of the citizens in this town practice magic, and it seems to be impervious to man-made weapons. We were hoping someone that uses magic type weapons would come along and see what happens."

Erza stood proudly with her chin held high. "Then I'm just the wizard you're looking for," she said smiling.

Bowen noticed her red hair and armor and smiled wide. "Aren't you Erza Scarlet?" He'd heard stories of the scarlet-haired wizard and her feats. "I've heard a lot about you; is it true that you took on 100 monsters by yourself in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Yes, that is true," Erza said smiling, "it took a bit longer than I had hoped it would, but I got through it. Now then, we need more details about this creature."

"Yes, of course," Bowen said inhaling the nicotine of his cigar. "As I said, the creature seems to be impervious to man-made weapons, and nobody in this town practices magic, so we have no way of knowing whether or not it's resistant to magic. It is a large bird like creature that is solid black with white wings. We have sent a few of our villagers up to the mountain, but none of them have returned. Please, wizards of Fairy Tail, rid our peaceful town of this vile creature!" Bowen cried out as he placed his head in his hands and began to shake.

Jason walked over to Bowen and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Bowen," Jason said as Bowen looked up at the Dragonslayer with fear in his eyes. "We'll take care of this monster and make this town peaceful once more."

Bowen nodded and the group of wizards took their leave and made their way to the inn.

"Good evening," Erza said walking up to the desk. "We'd like to rent a room for the night. We are the wizards that have been asked to help your town."

"Oh yes, of course!" the attendant said with a shock. "Here's the key to your room, it's on the top floor; the penthouse suite. Oh, and don't worry about paying for it, it's on the house for answering our cry for help."

"We greatly appreciate your hospitality, sir" Sakura said bowing courteously. With that said, the wizards rent upstairs to their room.

"The first thing I'm doing when we get inside is taking a nice relaxing bath," Sakura groaned. "All that time sitting on the train made my back hurt like crazy."

"I agree," Erza said nodding. "Riding for an extended period of time can have that effect on you if you aren't used to it. I could use a bath as well. Jason, you and Soma will wait in the room until Sakura and I are done, and if I so much as catch you spying on us, I'll make sure you have a hasty trip to the afterlife." Erza was a very collective woman, but she absolutely despised perverts.

"You have no need to worry, Erza," Jason said smoothly, "I respect a woman's need for privacy, right Soma?"

"That's right!" Soma cheered as they entered the room. Everyone's jaw (except for Erza's) hit the floor at the size of the room. It was complete with two king sized beds, a full sized bathroom along with a cocktail bar for anyone that wanted a refreshing alcoholic beverage after a long day. Everyone walked into the room and claimed their beds which were fitted with scarlet sheets and velvet blankets.

"Wow! He wasn't kidding when he said this was the penthouse," Sakura said still amazed by the size of the room.

"This is quite the room," Erza said as she began to head to the bathroom for her bath. "Coming, Sakura? Or would you like to have your bath after me?"

"I'm coming," Sakura said as she dug out her pajamas and followed the scarlet-haired wizard into the bathroom, leaving Jason and Soma alone.

"Erza really is something," Jason said as he went outside and leaned over the balcony.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Jason," Soma said seriously as he rested himself on Jason's head.

"Oh come on, Soma!" Jason groaned. "Have some more faith in me than that!"

"I try to," Soma said sighing.

Sakura began to strip as the water ran in the jacuzzi-sized bathtub. She put her hair up in a bun while Erza began to remove her armor. Sakura noticed that Erza had a rather curvaceous figure underneath her armor.

"Wow, Erza, you are so beautiful," Sakura said in admiration feeling a little bit jealous.

"No need to feel jealous, Sakura," Erza said as she put her hair in a bun. "It's just the way I was born. Now then, I say we enjoy ourselves, as we have a big day tomorrow." They enjoyed their bath whilst making idle conversation about random things. After a twenty minute soak, they decided to get out and get ready for bed. Erza requipped into her pajamas, leaving Sakura shocked.

"That's how you change clothes?!" Sakura asked astonishingly as she was in the middle of putting on her red silk pajamas.

"Yes, I find it to be a lot quicker this way," Erza replied as she began to towel dry her hair. The two of them soon emerged from the bathroom to find Jason sitting outside on the balcony at a table enjoying an evening cigarette.

"Jason," Sakura said stepping outside, "the bath is ready for you when you're ready." She pulled out her own cigarette and emitted a flame from her finger to light it. "I have to remember to thank Natsu for showing me how to do that," she said after exhaling slowly.

"It does look pretty handy," Jason said smiling. "It'll save you the trouble of never having a light for your cigarette." He then doused his cigarette in the ash tray and went into the bathroom for his bath. Not long after he left, Erza came out with her hair down.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Not at all, Erza," Sakura said motioning her to the chair sitting across from her. "So… what do you think of Jason so far?"

"He does seem like he's capable of handling himself in a fight," Erza stated, "considering he knocked out Natsu with a single punch."

"I was shocked at that, too," Sakura said as she mimicked the spell that Jason used on Natsu. "I mean I heard from Lucy that Natsu was one of the strongest in the entire guild and that it took a lot to take him down."

"Natsu is one of our strongest, that's for sure," Erza said as she looked out onto the horizon. The sun had set and the moon was full and just above the mountain range.

"Quite a lovely night," came Jason's voice as he stepped out onto the balcony wearing his vest and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Pull up a chair, Jason," Erza said as Soma flew out and landed on the table.

"So Erza," Jason said lighting another cigarette, "what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"We'll wake bright and early and make our way to the mountain where the creature resides," Erza stated. "Once we're there, we won't leave until the beast is dealt with."

"Shouldn't we come up with some kind of strategy?" Sakura asked taking another drag of her own cigarette. "I mean, all we know is that it's impervious to man-made weapons. We don't know whether or not it's impervious to magic."

"We will find that out when we face the beast tomorrow morning," Erza said bluntly. "Now then, once you two are done, I suggest we retire for the evening. Jason and soma will take the bed on the left while Sakura and I will take the bed on the right." With that said, Erza stood from her chair and went back inside leaving Sakura, Jason and Soma alone.

"Are you nervous about this, Sakura?" Soma asked putting his tiny paw on her arm.

"I am a tad bit nervous about it, Soma," Sakura replied scratching the exceeds head. "But we have Erza with us, so I'm sure we'll be just fine." Sakura and Jason finished their cigarettes and simultaneously doused them in the ash trays before going inside the room. Sakura sprayed on some perfume to mask the smell of cigarette smoke before climbing in the bed next to a sleeping Erza and soon drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

They all had a big day ahead of them tomorrow, but little did they know that shit was about to hit the fan in the most colossal way possible.


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Power

**Note from the author: Been a while since the last chapter, hasn't it? I've been super busy these past several months with school and work and whatnot, and haven't really had much of a chance to work on this chapter. But I know you guys have been waiting to find out what happens next, so here ya go, my friends. On another note, Roland has made his way into Magnolia; what will that mean for our mimicry wizard and the rest of Fairy Tail? You'll just have to wait and find out as the story progresses. Be prepared for a bit of an action-packed chapter this time ladies and germs. Now without any more delay, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Sakura's Power**

Sakura felt herself shaken gently early the next morning and, as she tiredly opened her eyes, she saw Erza staring her in the eyes, already in her armor.

"Erza…?" Sakura tiredly spoke. "Wh-what time is it?"

"It's a little after 7 o'clock," the scarlet-haired wizard replied. "Jason and Soma are already awake and ready to go, so you need to be as well."

"Kay, give me a second to get woken up," Sakura said stretching. "Would you hand me my suitcase please, Erza?"

Erza obliged and brought Sakura her suitcase. Sakura began fumbling around for some clothes and got out of the bed before going to the bathroom to change. She emerged soon wearing a blue low-cut T-shirt with black jeans and combat boots.

Jason admired Sakura's outfit with devilish observation. "You look fantastic, Sakura," he said somewhat seductively making Sakura blush.

"Th-thank you, Jason," she replied as her face turned red. "So, are we ready to go?" She asked turning her head to Erza.

"Yes, I believe so," the scarlet-haired wizard said nodding. "Our destination is the top of the mountain behind this village."

Sakura, Jason and Soma all followed Erza out of the room and down to the lobby of the hotel, where they were met by the mayor smoking a cigar.

"Good morning, mister mayor," Sakura said bowing respectively.

"Ahh, good morning Fairy Tail wizards," Bowen said after exhaling the smoke from his cigar. "I trust that the three of you are on your way to the mountain to take care of our problem?"

"That is correct, mayor," Erza complied. "Is there a trail to follow that will take us to the cave?"

"Actually there is, Miss Erza," Bowen said smiling. "Just head behind the town hall about a mile and you'll reach the start of the trail; the trail itself is about ten miles long."

"Thank you, Bowen," Jason said nodding respectfully as the three wizards took their leave from the hotel towards the mountain.

Sakura and Jason each took out a cigarette and lit them when Sakura emitted two flames from her fingers. Breathing in the nicotine, they exhaled simultaneously, taking in the scenery.

"I hope we can get this job done without causing a ruckus," Soma said breaking the silence.

"What exactly do you mean, Soma?" Jason asked looking at the Exceed.

"He means that several years ago, Fairy Tail had a reputation for going overboard when taking on jobs," Sakura said giggling a bit.

"Sakura is right about that," Erza chimed in. "I too have gone a bit overboard with some of the jobs I have taken."

"Well, let's hope we don't overdo it on this job," Sakura said chuckling as they continued walking.

About three quarters of the way there, Jason heard a low screech that sent a chill down his spine and made him stop in his tracks. "Something wrong, Jason?" Sakura asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah… I'm pretty sure I just heard the thing we're going to be fighting," he said lowly.

"You can hear it all the way from here?" Sakura asked stunned at how good his hearing was.

"Yes," Soma said sitting on Jason's shoulder. "You see, Dragonslayers have heightened senses, including sight, smell, taste, and hearing. They can smell something even if it's far away as long as they know the scent."

"That's amazing!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Just wait until you see what _we're_ capable of," Soma said giving a wink to Sakura as they continued onward.

Not long after that, they reached their destination and were met with a gruesome sight. Mangled bodies scattered about, severed limbs tossed here and there, with internal organs and blood painting the outside and floor of the cave.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sakura said covering her mouth. "I… I don't even know what to make of this…" Tears began to well in her eyes at the thought of all these poor people that lost their lives trying to protect their village.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" Jason yelled out as he shot his freezing breath attack into the mouth of the cave, seemingly freezing everything inside. Not long after that, the monster showed itself by bursting through the top of the mountain.

"It's just like the mayor said," Soma said hopping down from Jason's shoulder. "A giant black bird with white wings, now let's get serious." Soma suddenly became engulfed in a bright light and began to grow in size and physique. When the light cleared, Soma stood taller than everyone else with very large muscles. He brought out his wings and charged at the monster, using his claws to get in a few good hits before the bird smacked him back down to the ground.

Erza stood shocked at seeing Soma's transformation. "I thought only Pantherlily could shift into a battle form like that…" she said dumfounded.

"Oh yeah," Jason said proudly, "only a few Exceed's have this ability. Back in Iceberg, he would train nonstop every day to be able to stay in his battle form for extended periods of time."

Soma grunted as he dragged himself from the ground and charged at the monster again, only this time, his claws grew about eight inches in length and turned into crystalized ice.

"Crystal Claws!" he yelled out as he dug his claws into the creature, causing it to cry out in pain. The creature then spun with such high speed that Soma's claws became detached, sending the snow leopard Exceed into the mountain knocking him unconscious.

"SOMA!" Jason cried as he dashed to his friend.

"Sakura…" Erza said calling out to her, but Sakura was still in shock at the sights she has seen.

"SAKURA!" Erza yelled snapping her out of her trance. "Jason is occupied with Soma at the moment, so it's up to us to bring this thing down. REQUIP!" She said as she changed into her Blackwing Armor and faced Sakura. "I'm going to charge this creature and create an opening for an attack, and when I do, blast it with everything you've got, understood?" Sakura slapped herself in the face a couple times to ready herself.

"Yes, I'm ready," Sakura said sternly as Erza charged at the creature and began carving away at its feathery hide, sending chunks of flesh and feathers hurdling towards the earth. After a few good hits, she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and sent a barrage of swords at the bird, sending it plummeting towards Sakura who readied her attack.

Creating a magic circle in front of her, she cast one of her favorite offensive spells. "PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" she cried out as a massive vortex of purple fire engulfed the bird, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Did we get it?" Sakura asked looking at the large bird that seemed to be lifeless.

"Not yet," Jason said, handing Soma to Erza, "it wants us to think we beat it so we'll lower our guard." As if on cue, the bird leapt into the air, its wings knocking Sakura and Erza off their feet.

"I've had enough of you, you annoying ass bird," Jason said as he readied his own attack that he knew would end this bird's life. Creating his own magic circle beneath his feet, he raised his arms as though he were holding a large weapon. "Dragonslayer Secret Art: Shattering Ice Frozen Great Scythe!" he yelled as a giant scythe made of ice appeared in his hands. He jumped at the creature and swung the scythe, severing the bird's head like a hot knife through butter, showering the surrounding area with purple blood.

He landed on his feet and tried to wipe the blood off of his vest, but to no avail when he was suddenly hug attacked by Sakura.

"That was awesome!" she cried out, "I've never seen anything like that before!"

"Just one of the many things a Dragonslayer can do," he said rubbing her head.

"That was quite impressive, Jason," Erza said walking over to them, "you as well, Sakura. You displayed quite a bit of power when you casted that spell; I'd love to get another chance to see you in action again." Just then, Soma woke up.

"Hey guys, something smells really bad," he said tiredly as he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was almost completely covered in purple blood. He covered his nose with his paw. "So I take it we completed the job?"

"We did, buddy," Jason said scratching Soma behind the ears, "we sure did. Now let's get back to town; judging by the looks of things, it doesn't look like there are any survivors."

 _~Back in Magnolia~_

Everyone in Fairy Tail was going about their normal business; Gajeel stuffing his face with a four course iron meal, Cana guzzling a barrel of alcohol, Natsu and Gray fighting each other with Juvia stalking Gray from behind the job request board, and Makarov sitting on the bar next to Mira.

The doors opened and a man smoking a cigar stepped into the guild hall. "I'm looking for Master Makarov," he said.

"He's over at the bar," Elfman said pointing behind him.

"Thank you," the man said to the muscular wizard as he made his way to the bar. "Master, I've come back to check on Sakura. Is she here by chance?"

"Ahh Roland, nice to see you again," Makarov said putting down his mug of alcohol. "Regarding Sakura, she left on a job yesterday afternoon, but she should be back later on today. In the meantime, join me for a drink."

"I'd be happy to," Roland said taking a seat at the bar which happened to be a few seats away from where Lucy was sitting.

The blonde looked up and saw the man just as he sat down and immediately thought about what Sakura told her the other night. "That has to be Roland," she said to herself, "he's exactly as Sakura described him. I need to warn the Master about him before Sakura gets back." She got up from her seat and walked over to Makarov, interrupting the conversation he was having with Roland.

"Master, could I talk to you for a second in private?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Lucy, my dear," Makarov said composedly, "I was in the middle of a conversation here. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"It's really important and I need to tell you _privately,_ " she said emphasizing the word 'privately'.

"Well I guess it can't be helped if it's important," he said getting up. "We'll have to continue this conversation later, Roland." With that said, he followed Lucy up to the second floor.

"Master, that man killed Sakura's parents when she was just a little girl!" Lucy said to Makarov when they reached the second floor. "She told me that herself the other night when she stayed at my house. You can't trust him Master, the only reason he's looking for Sakura is so he can kill her!"

"Slow down a bit, Lucy!" Makarov cried out getting her to quiet down. "Now, I don't know exactly what Sakura told you about that man, but he told me the other night that he was a friend of her family and hasn't seen her in 6 years. I told him he could wait here until she returns from her job.

"Master, he can't be trusted!" Lucy yelled, startling the tiny old man. "He's trying to get on your good side so he can take Sakura away when no one is looking!"

"Calm down, Lucy," he said looking over the balcony at Roland. "He seems to be making himself quite comfortable here, but as I said, we'll wait until Sakura returns from her job. For now, that's all we can do."

Lucy looked down at Roland as he took a long drag from his cigar and exhaled slowly and clenched her fist in anger. She grabbed a sheet of paper and recorded a message for Sakura (similar to what Mira did for Makarov during the Eisenwald incident) and stamped it with the Fairy Tail seal.

"Take this letter to Sakura," she said handing the letter to a tiny messenger bird. "She's in the town of Blackburn on a job, so please get this to her as quick as you can." With those instructions, the bird flew off as fast as it could to its destination.

 _~Back in Blackburn~_

Sakura suddenly got a chill down her spine, feeling as though something bad was happening back at Fairy Tail.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Soma asked placing his paw on her arm.

"I feel like something bad is going on back at Fairy Tail," she said honestly.

"We'll head back to the guild shortly after we collect the reward money for completing the job," Erza said.

They arrived back at the town hall and were immediately taken to the mayor's office where he waited patiently for their arrival.

"Welcome back, wizards," he said giving them a large grin. "I trust that the beast is no more?"

"The bird won't trouble you any longer," Sakura said smiling.

The mayor noticed Sakura and eyed her closely. "Would your name happen to be Sakura, my dear?" he asked her.

"Um… yes I am Sakura," she said timidly, "why do you ask, sir?"

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This letter arrived for you not long before you returned here. Apparently it was sent by a member of your guild."

Sakura gasped and snatched the letter out of his hands and released the spell on the seal as a small projection of Lucy appeared.

"Sakura, I have some bad news," the hologram said. "Remember that Roland guy you told me about a few nights ago?" Jason's ears perked up when he heard that name.

"He's inside the guild hall at this very moment!" she cried out. "I know it's him because he's wearing EXACTLY what you said he wore the last time you saw him. He told Master that he was a friend of yours that hasn't seen you in 6 years, but you and I both know that's a load of bullshit. So please, Sakura, hurry back to the guild as quick as you can." With that, the projected message ended leaving Jason, Erza and Soma baffled. Sakura, however was a mixture of pissed, afraid, and whatever else she was feeling.

"Guys," she said in a low, stern tone, "we have to get back to the guild NOW!" She turned to the mayor and bowed respectively. "We have completed your request, Mr. Mayor, but something has come up back at Fairy Tail and we must be going."

"You wizards have done well," Bowen said closing his eyes. "I understand that you must tend to this matter, but please accept the money that was promised you." He snapped his fingers and three, very well built men, came in each carrying a sack of money. "250,000,000 jewel, as promised, for your hard work."

"Thank you, Mayor," Erza said taking all three bags and placing them in one of her pocket dimensions. "Sakura, Jason, Soma, we're headed back to the guild."

With that said they took their leave and got on the train to take them back to Magnolia. After a grueling three and a half hour train ride, they arrived at the Magnolia station and Sakura bolted straight towards the guild hall. Once she made it, she placed her hand on the massive door and breathed deeply. She could feel his magic energy inside of the building and she immediately knew what she had to do: she had to kill him as soon as they made eye contact. She sighed deeply once more and opened the massive door.

As soon as the doors opened, everyone turned to look at her and began applauding and welcoming her back from her first job.

She surveyed the room carefully until her eyes met the eyes of Roland. They stared at each other for a few beats before Roland slowly stood up. Before he could say anything, however, Sakura charged at him with a fist engulfed in flames.

Mira noticed this and recognized the spell that she was using. "That's one of Natsu's attacks," she said to herself. "So, she _is_ a mimicry style wizard." This is the first time she's seen Sakura's magic in action.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Sakura yelled as she threw her punch at Roland, who blocked it using only one hand. Sakura was quick to react to his defense, and landed a sweeping kick to the side of his face, sending him over the bar.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you?!" Mira cried out after witnessing the scene in front of her.

"Mira, you need to get everyone out of the guild right now!" Sakura yelled, "this man is VERY dangerous."

Mira didn't get a chance to speak, as Roland pulled himself up rubbing his cheek from where Sakura kicked him.

"Is that how you greet an old friend of your family?" Roland asked nonchalantly.

"'Friend'?!" Sakura spat. "You kill my parents, burn down my home, shove a lacrima into my body and almost kill me, and you expect me to call you 'friend'?!" Everyone was shocked to hear the words that just came out of Sakura's mouth, especially Makarov, who was still on the second floor with Lucy. Her right arm became incased in ice, as she mimicked Jason's Frozen Claw spell as she grabbed Roland by the throat and yanked him over the bar, hoisting him half a foot in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking-" he was cut off when Sakura punched him in the face. "Would you give me a-" he was cut off once more as Sakura punched him in the face again, several more times. Roland had had enough of being punched, so he emitted a small flame in his hand, placed it on her chest and sent Sakura flying back against the bar after a brief combustion of flames, leaving her disoriented.

Wiping away the blood that was now dripping from his nose, he pulled out another cigar and lit it with a finger flame. "Listen… I didn't come here for a fight; I came to make amends."

"You think I'll forgive you just like that after what you did?!" Sakura barked after pulling herself up. "I will NEVER forgive you!" She charged at Roland, mimicking Jason's Frozen Claw spell again, and threw a punch at his chest. Roland caught her fist and smirked.

"You've gotten quite strong over the years," he said nonchalantly as he began melting the ice off of her arm. "I suppose I shouldn't expect any less of you, Sakura. I mean, you've had 6 years to hone your magic."

"Shut up," Sakura grunted, her other fist tightening in rage.

"I was hoping that you would have made amends, but I can see that you're still the bratty little cunt that you were all those years ago," Roland said tightening his grip on her arm.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" she screamed as she kicked Roland right in the balls, causing him to release his grip on her arm and clutch his manhood. She then created a magic circle in front of her and cast the Prominence Typhoon spell, engulfing Roland in the purple flames. Everyone dodged the area of effect of the spell and stood in awe once the smoke had cleared. Roland stood there, completely unscathed by the attack, not even his clothes were singed.

"Fire resistant clothes," Roland said with a smirk.

"Well let's see if your face is fire resistant," Natsu said as he leapt at Roland and grabbed his face and set it ablaze, disorienting the man. Once Roland regained his composure, everyone saw that he had a few scorch marks on his face.

"I don't know who you think you are buddy," Natsu said cracking his knuckles, "but anyone who tries to hurt one of my friends gets burned."

Roland grinned at seeing another fire wizard before his eyes. "I can't say I've ever met a fire wizard like yourself, boy. What is your name?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel… I'm the Fire Dragonslayer," Natsu said seriously. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Sakura, but lemme give you a warning. If I EVER see you around here again, I'm gonna turn you into a pile of ashes!"

"I'm with Salamander on this one," Gajeel said stepping in. "We treat each other like family here, and look out for each other. We'd never let anything happen to one of our guild mates."

"I'm with Natsu, too," Wendy said coming up behind Natsu. "None of us have known Sakura for very long, but she's one of us and it's like Gajeel said: we'd never let anything happen to one of our own."

Soon, everyone in Fairy Tail was surrounding Roland with a serious look in their eyes. Getting the feeling that he wasn't welcome there anymore, Roland nodded and left without a single word. Sakura dropped to the floor and hugged her knees into her chest as tears of frustration, anger and sorrow streamed down her face.

 _~Outside of the guild hall~_

Roland gently rubbed his cheek from where Sakura landed her first punch and grunted slightly from the pain.

"Damn that little bitch," he growled as he punched a nearby stone wall. "How could she have gotten so strong in just six years?! It's almost as if she's been training nonstop to try and kill me…" He pushed it out of his mind and began walking to the hotel that was a few blocks away. He passed by a black-haired boy, a flying cat and a scarlet-haired woman in armor. "Good evening," Roland said, nodding as he walked by them.

Jason couldn't help but notice that the man came from the direction of the guild hall. "Wait a minute," Jason called out to Roland, making the pyromancer stop in his tracks. "Tell me where you just came from, because I think I already know." He clenched his fist ready for a fight, should one break out.

"I just came from Fairy Tail," Roland said truthfully. "Is there a pro-" he didn't get to finish asking his question, because Jason charged at him and punched him in the face using his Frozen Claw spell, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"What is it with people and punching me in the face today?!" Roland called out, pulling himself from the debris. "Seriously; first it was that black-haired cunt in Fairy Tail, and now this mother fucker." Roland suddenly felt himself restrained and hoisted off the ground. "What the fuck?!" He his head to the side and found that he was being restrained by a very large snow leopard. "What the fuck are you?!"

"My name is Soma," Soma said introducing himself, "I am an Exceed. Now would you care to tell us who you are, why you just came from our guild hall, and who this 'black-haired cunt' you spoke about is? If you don't tell us what we want to know, I'll snap your body in half like a god damn toothpick!"

"Why should I tell you bastards anything?!" Roland snapped, but soon began wincing as he felt himself being squeezed tighter by Soma. "Alright, alright, alright, I'll talk; my name is Roland Vance. I just came from your guild hall see if Sakura was there." Jason's ears perked up at the mention of Sakura, and he readied his Frozen Claw, ready to knock this asshole out.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Jason asked walking up to the restrained Roland. "And don't bullshit me either, god dammit, because Sakura told me about what you did 6 years ago. Tell me what you want with Sakura, or I'll rip your heart straight from your chest!"

"Well since she told you about what I did," Roland said smirking, "then the answer to your question should be obvious. There's no beating around the bush, I want to manipulate her and turn her into the most powerful weapon the wizarding world has ever seen!" He began manically laughing after the last word left his lips.

That was when Erza stepped in and punched him in his solar plexus, knocking him out cold. "There's no way we'd ever let that happen to one of our own. You'd have to kill us before you get to her." She then looked at Soma and nodded once, telling him to release Roland.

"I'm taking him to the jailhouse," she said grabbing the end of his cape. "You two get back to the guild and check on Sakura and make sure she's okay." After that, she took her leave, dragging Roland along the cobblestone road.

~ _Back inside the guild hall~_

Sakura felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Lucy standing there with a slight smile on her face. She helped Sakura up onto a bar stool and grabbed her cigarettes (which had fallen out of her satchel) off the floor.

"Thank you, Lucy," Sakura said taking them from her friend. She pulled one out and lit it with a finger flame and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I just… I never thought he would actually find me here. I panicked and charged at him the minute our eyes met."

"Sakura…" Makarov said taking a seat on the bar next to her, "I understand perfectly that you seek revenge on him. I don't know exactly what happened between you two in the past, other than what Lucy told me, but I do know this. Anyone who sheds the blood of my children for no reason is an enemy of Fairy Tail!"

The guild hall doors swung open revealing Jason and Soma standing in the doorway. "Jason, I found her!" Soma called out pointing at Sakura. Jason and Sakura's eyes met and they instantly darted toward each other, ending with a warm embrace.

Sakura began crying softly as she buried her face in Jason's chest, and clutched his vest tight. Jason wrapped his arms around her in comfort and pulled her in close. "Let it all out, Sakura," he whispered softly as they tightened their hug on one another.

After a few minutes, Sakura slowly started to pull away from the Dragonslayer and wiped the tears from her cheeks, chuckling nervously. "I must look like an absolute mess," she said after taking a drag from her cigarette. "I'm sorry, I was just… overcome with emotion."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sakura," Soma chimed in. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, because Erza took him to the jailhouse. We ran into him on our way back."

Sakura's eyes widened at what Soma had just said. "Wait, you guys ran into Roland on your way back to the guild hall?" She shot a look of concern at Jason.

"He didn't put up much of a fight," Jason said looking at his fist. "Sent him flying with my Frozen Claw attack, then Soma grabbed him, he talked, then Erza knocked him out and literally dragged him to the jailhouse."

Sakura felt a bit uneasy that he went down that easily. 'He put up much more of a fight when he was at the guild hall, so why did he let Jason and Soma beat him?' she thought to herself.

Once she finished her cigarette, she got down from the bar stool and turned to her friends. "I think I'm gonna head home for the night," she said softly before looking at Lucy, "I'll see you later, Lucy."

"Sakura wait," came Jason's voice, "let me walk you back." Sakura turned around and thought for a moment before acquiescing to his request.

"Thanks, Jason," she said with a slight blush, "I really appreciate it." With that said, the two wizards took their leave from the guild hall.

They began walking towards Lucy's house but stopped to chat when they ran into Erza.

"You heading back to the guild, Erza?" Sakura asked

"I am," Erza replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to worry about Roland anymore, Sakura. He's been locked up with no chance of escaping."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Sakura said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Jason is walking me back to Lucy's place, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well," Erza said with a slight smile. "I was really impressed at the way you two handled yourselves on our job. I look forward to working with the two of you again." She gave them a soft smile and took her leave towards the guild hall.

Sakura and Jason reached Lucy's place not long after their run in with Erza and stood outside the front door, nervously.

"Well, here we are," Jason said breaking the silence between them. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but felt Sakura grab his hand tightly.

"Jason, I… I…" she tried to find her words but she was having trouble thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry, I just… don't want to be left alone."

Jason smiled slightly and pulled her into another warm hug. Sakura felt the warmth take over her body. She tightened her arms around him, not wanting to let go. She felt safe like this, wrapped in a powerful wizard's arms.

She looked up at him and stared into his emerald green eyes. He stared into hers as well, and before they knew it, they closed the distance with a kiss. Sakura felt a tingle go down her spine as they kissed. Their lips stayed locked for what felt like forever before they finally broke away, leaving Sakura's cheeks as red as Erza's hair.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sakura," Jason said rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know what came over me. I think it'd be best if I just-" his sentence was cut short when Sakura clashed her lips against his once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you should come inside and stay a while," Sakura purred as she opened the door and led him inside Lucy's abode.


End file.
